Merodeadores: Un viaje tiempo atrás (continuación)
by Galafix
Summary: Hermione es enviada al pasado, a 1977, cuando es alcanzada por dos hechizos simultáneamente. Conoce a los merodeadores y a Lily,y se encuentra con un nuevo sentimiento que la toma completamente desprevenida. Cuando se le presenta la oportunidad de volver ¿Lo hará? "Este es tu presente por ahora mi querida niña" "¿Te irás? ¿Vas a dejarme? Continuación del gran fic de Debny Black


_Decidí continuar la historia de Debny Black con este mismo nombre porque creo que una historia así debe tener un final. Lamentablemente le mandé un MP a la autora pero no me respondió. Sé que no me corresponde continuarlo pero en serio quiero hacerlo. Si no están de acuerdo no me molestará escucharlo._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes así como todo el mundo de este fic le pertenecen a la gran J.K Rowling._

 _Ahora sí, espero lo disfruten._

 _Capítulo 17: Celos_

Había pasado ya dos semanas de la muerte de Mary y Hermione aún no había podido dejar de sentirse culpable. En esas dos semanas había intentado evitar a toda costa a todos, principalmente a Lily. Pese a que dormían en la misma habitación, Hermione trataba de llegar cuando presumía que la chica estuviese dormida, y en todos esos días había dado resultado.

Con respecto al colegio, tampoco la había ayudado. Sobre todo en la primer semana luego de la tragedia, en el comedor, la sala común y en las aulas, se sentía una punzante tensión. Y eso empeoraba aún más el sentimiento de culpa de Hermione. Sin embargo la muerte de Mary le había hecho replantearse sobre su papel en aquella época. El hecho de que ella estuviera en el pasado era una alteración. Quizás…sólo quizás…ella podría interferir. De todas formas, el futuro ya había sido alterado.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, estudiando para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Por el momento había desistido de su idea sobre seguir buscando información. Se sentía demasiado agotada como para continuar pero lo haría cuando recuperara fuerzas. Aunque una voz en su interior le dijo que sólo era una excusa…En esas dos semanas Hermione no había podido dejar de pensar en Sirius y en su conversación en el lago. No podía dejar de pensar en si había hecho lo correcto en contarle. Confiaba en él, pero el pensar en que aquella información podría perjudicarlo la aterraba. Por otro lado, intentaba no prestar atención a esos sentimientos que florecían en ella. ¡Era patético que en la situación en la que estaba se encuentre con las hormonas alteradas!¡Y sobre todo si era por Sirius Black! Era cierto que era muy atento…amable…guapo...

\- ¡Hermione basta! – se reprendió en voz baja.

¡Pero era Sirius Black! El padrino de su mejor amigo. Aquel hombre que se fugó de Azkabán y al que había salvado de una terrible injusticia. Era imposible. Como si hubiese sido invocado, el mismo Sirius Black se sentó frente a Hermione, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué me has evitado estas dos semanas? – preguntó él con un destello de enojo.

Ella no supo qué responder, en parte porque no había una razón.

\- No estuve evitándote – dijo finalmente – Con todo lo que pasó…Quería estar un tiempo a solas, eso es todo.

Sirius no dijo nada, al contrario, sólo observó el aspecto de Hermione. Lucía mejor a cómo había estado esos últimos días. Ya no se notaba el cansancio y la tristeza que reflejaba. Por un instante a Sirius se le cruzó la idea de que Hermione había desistido de volver a su tiempo y quedarse allí…con él. Pero sabía que no era así.

\- ¿Has estado averiguando más sobre…cómo volver? – preguntó.

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el tono con que él le preguntó aquello. Pudo notar la tristeza y hasta un poco de… ¿Temor?

\- No. Por el momento no buscaré más. Quiero recuperarme completamente y luego sí, continuaré – Contestó Hermione.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás conmigo? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione se ruborizó levemente. A Sirius le gustaba provocarlo.

\- ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te dije en el lago? – Esta vez habló serio con la mirada fija en ella.

Ella se puso nerviosa y se reprendió por ello. Hasta hace poco toda indirecta mandada por Sirius era controlada pero ahora todo lo que le decía le hacía ponerse nerviosa.

Justo en ese momento dos muchachos que Hermione los reconoció porque estaban en Pociones salieron corriendo de la biblioteca ante la mirada desaprobadora de Madame Pince.

-¡Sirius! Llegaremos tarde a pociones- lo tomó de la mano, provocando una sonrisa en Sirius y ambos salieron rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al aula de pociones ya estaban todos ubicados en sus pupitres.

\- ¡Oh señor Black! ¡Señorita Granger! Adelante. Estaba a punto de comenzar la clase. Venga señorita Granger, siéntese junto al señor Welles. Usted señor Black con el señor Pettigrew.

Ambos fueron a sus lugares asignados. Hermione se encontró frente a un muchacho rubio y de unos grandes ojos verdes.

-Mucho gusto. Christopher Welles – le tendió la mano.

-Igualmente. Hermione Granger – devolviendo el saludo

-Oh sí. Sé quién eres. Eres bastante conocida.

¿Conocida? ¿Acaso todo el colegio estaba enterado de que era buscada por mortífagos? ¿ Sirius había hablado? Eso era imposible.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? – se limitó a preguntar temiendo la respuesta

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Tienes calificaciones excelentes! – exclamó – Se dice que hasta superaste a la Evans.

Suspiró. Aliviada. Sólo había sido un susto.

-No es cierto. Lily tiene notas perfectas.

-Y tú también. Nada mal para una recién llegada.

Hermione sonrió pero justo cuando iba a agradecerle la voz de Slughorn la interrumpió.

-Joven Welles ¿Podría hablarle a la señorita Granger en otro momento? – Slughorn se acercó al banco – Si no les importa quisiera continuar con mi clase. Gracias. Volviendo al tema, si mezclamos hojas …

-Lo lamento – dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-Descuida – colocó los brazos detrás de la nuca - Estoy acostumbrado a los llamados de atención.

\- Aun así perdón.

La miró de costado y le dedicó una sonrisa. Sabía que cualquier otra chica se habría derretido ante ese gesto, sin saber por qué giró hacía el lugar de Sirius y éste los observaba de una manera nada agradable.

Intentó prestar atención a lo que decía Slughorn. Estaba explicando los efectos de la poción de los muertos vivientes. Era un tema que ya había visto, recordó que en aquella clase Harry y … Harry y … ¡Por Merlín! ¡No podía recordarlo! Ya le había ocurrido con Harry y ahora con … con él…aquel pelirrojo de cara pecosa que había estado con ella durante siete años de su vida, junto al que había vivido las más peligrosas aventuras. Hizo un esfuerzo. Ron. Era Ron. Ronald Weasley. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No quería olvidarlos. No a ellos.

-Oye Hermione – la voz de Christopher la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo que ella agradeció.

-Sí Christopher…

-Me preguntaba sí…ya que eres tan buena en esta materia…¿Me podrías ayudar para el examen de la próxima semana? La verdad nunca he sido muy bueno. El año pasado hice que a mi compañero de banco le salieran forúnculos durante toda una semana. Creo que por eso ya no me habla.

Hermione comenzó a reírse y Christopher también.

-Tienes una risa muy contagiosa.

-¡Señor Welles! ¡Señorita Granger! –gritó – Una más y les restaré 20 puntos a cada uno.

-Lo lamento profesor. Fue mi culpa. – se disculpó Christopher

-Eso ya lo sé señor Welles. Evite meter en problemas a su compañera. Ahora por favor, continuemos. – dicho esto continuó escribiendo en el pizarrón.

-¿Entonces?¿Me ayudarás?

¿Por qué no? Debía distraerse un poco y mientras más alejada estuviera de su sala común, mejor.

-Claro – respondió Hermione - ¿Cuándo sería?

-De verás, gracias Hermione ¿Puedes mañana por la tarde? Hoy debo practicar para el partido de Ravenclaw. La semana que viene jugaremos contra Slytherin. Debo entrenar porque no permitiré que nos ganen.

Aquello le recordó tanto a Harry y a Ron.

-Espero les ganen.

Cinco lugares más atrás estaba Sirius, sujetando con fuerza la pluma.

-Sirius…¡Ey Sirius! – lo llamaba James – Tranquilízate. Welles no es rival para ti.

Remus y Peter rieron por lo bajo. Pero Sirius no dijo nada. Seguía mirando fijamente a Hermione y a Welles.

* * *

Ya en la sala común, Hermione leía un libro sobre criaturas mágicas. Estaba dispuesta a distraerse para dejar de pensar, por lo menos por un tiempo. La puerta de entrada se abrió y apareció Elizabeth. Al verla se acercó lentamente a ella y a Hermione le dio la impresión de que esperaba encontrarla.

-Hermione. ¿Qué tal? – dijo casi en un susurro, tenía la cabeza gacha y no la miraba.

-Bien Elizabeth ¿y tú?

No le había hablado desde lo ocurrido con María y recordó lo que le dijo ese mismo día al volver de la enfermería, la acusó de ser culpable, al igual que Lily.

-Escucha Hermione…No sé por dónde empezar – comenzó a mover nerviosamente los dedos.

-Calma. Ven, siéntate – golpeó suavemente el sillón para invitarla a sentarse – Dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Perdón. Sé que te culpé por la muerte de Mary y fue injusto. Te he visto estos días y me sentí terriblemente culpable. ¡Tú no tenías la culpa de nada! – lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos - ¡Disculpa! Cometí un error. Sé que tú no querías que ocurriera es sólo que…

Pero Hermione no dejó que continuara. La abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Sabía que la muerte de Mary no había sido fácil para ella y comprendía que la culpara, seguro en su lugar ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Tranquila Elizabeth. No tengo nada que perdonarte, en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado igual. Soy yo la que tiene que pedirles perdón. Fue mi culpa, lo sé. Créeme que si hubiera …

-¡No digas eso Hermione! – la reprendió Elizabeth – ¡No fue tu culpa! No sé si los mortífagos te persiguen a ti o no pero no importa. Mary no te abandonó y nosotros tampoco lo haremos.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, todas las lágrimas que se había aguantado durante esas semanas fluyeron sin permiso. Con las palabras de Elizabeth sintió como una carga se liberó de sus hombros y le dio la impresión de que el aire le volvía a los pulmones. En ese momento los cuatro merodeadores ingresaron a la sala.

-Sam está lesionado. Debemos encontrar un nuevo golpeador porque sino… - pero James paró al ver la escena.

-¡Hermione! ¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó un alarmado Remus

Ambas se separaron y sonrieron. Hermione miró a los muchachos y no pudo evitar posar su vista en el anonadado Sirius.

-Nada chicos, digamos que…tuvimos una liberación.

-Una gran liberación – agregó Elizabeth, alegre.

-De acuerdo ¿Podemos formar parte de la conversación? –Preguntó James que ya se había acomodado en un sillón, seguido de los demás.

-Por supuesto – Elizabeth estaba feliz de estar todos reunidos.

Por un momento Hermione creyó estar en su sala común, aquella de veinte años en el futuro, con sus mejores amigos. Pero pronto la realidad tocó la puerta. Aquella no era su sala común pese a que era la misma de siempre y aquellos no eran sus mejores amigos. Nuevamente el recuerdo amargo la envolvió.

-Debo estudiar para Pociones. No puedo permitirme reprobar de nuevo – aseguró Elizabeth mientras sacaba el tomo de Pociones de su bolso – Encima no entendí nada en la clase de hoy. Respecto a eso… Te has entretenido hoy ¿Verdad Hermione?

Sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿A qué te refieres? – haciéndose la desentendida

-¡No te hagas! ¡Christopher Welles! Es todo un bombón – exclamó ante las miradas de recelo de Sirius y Remus – Hablaron toda la clase ¿Qué te dijo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Nada importante…sólo quiere que lo ayude con Pociones, eso es todo.

Sirius lanzó un bufido.

-¡Por favor! Eso es sólo una excusa, y muy mala por cierto.

-Pues me dijo que siempre le ha ido mal y no quiere reprobar. – lo contradijo. Aunque en su interior algo se removió ante la reacción de Sirius.

-Sería un milagro si logras hacer que entienda. Ese tipo es un completo idiota y además…

-¡Basta Sirius! – saltó James – Sólo le pidió que lo ayudara con los estudios no la invitó a su habitación.

-Y no lo hará – musitó Sirius por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como ser oído por todos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Todos los ojos se posaron en Hermione. Elizabeth habló para cortar la tensión.

-¿Y cuándo se reunirán? – Pero no fue la mejor pregunta.

-Mañana por la tarde – respondió nerviosamente Hermione ante la mirada atenta de Sirius.

-Entonces buena suerte – le guiñó el ojo Elizabeth – Harían muy linda pareja.

Eso era demasiado para Sirius.

-Iré al dormitorio, voy a darme un baño.

Sirius se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Me encanta hacerlo enojar-susurró Elizabeth mientras contenía una risita.

* * *

No tengo la misma calidad de escritura que Debny así que acepto abucheos :( Pero espero les haya gustado y quieran que continúe.

Saludos...

Galafix!


End file.
